


Flowers

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always liked that sort of thing but he had always kept it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this gif on tumblr that was of making a cute little doll's dress with fake flowers and I had just written the first crossdressing one shot. And I love the idea of Naruto crossdressing, but anyway I asked myself how I could work Naruto making a dress into a fic and....boom there we have it. A cute little one shot
> 
> *270 looks good on the fandom doesn't it? ^_^ We have come so far, I hope we keep on going

He knew going into it that it was going to be a long project. It was not something he could go out and talk about to anyone. But he wanted it so badly but how could he speak up, how could he ask for help? No one acknowledged him as it was.

No, few people acknowledged his existence as it was. How could he risk scaring away the few he had? This was something that he would have to do on his own.

No one could know. He could not afford it.

X

The great thing about the transformation jutsu was besides being a distraction, it was useful. For getting the things he wanted that he could not afford to get as ‘himself’. So as he saved he kept his eye out on bookstores. On stores in general and as his money piled up he waited for the moment he could slip away from his team.

“Naruto?” Naruto flinched because he had allowed himself to get carried away on a mission. Kakashi-sensei stood his eye on him as his book was raised to his face. “You okay?” Naruto nodded and looked away.

They were waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come back and Naruto had allowed himself to stare at the shop windows. The displays looked flashy and he already knew they were too expensive for him currently.

And the Kyuubi would not be allowed indoors. He knew that much.

“You sure?” Kakashi-sensei pressed. “You’re not as upbeat as you usually are.”

“Because of these D-ranks.” Naruto sniffed as he looked away. Kakashi-sensei just laughed in response.

“Sensei!” At Sakura’s voice Naruto relaxed.

X

Flowers bloomed for an instant and then they died, but they were undeniably beautiful. Naruto wanted things that lived a little longer than flowers did but he would not deny how pretty they were.

They bloomed and at that point were the most beautiful. There were ways to keep them beautiful forever, or so the theory went. But that was not living. Their best part, when they were most alive was when they bloomed.

Life after that was not the same. So preserving it really made no sense. Naruto liked them when they bloomed. So preservation was out. They would die eventually.

His finger stroked over the silky fake petal. But if it was dead from the beginning that was something different. That was something absolutely different. They were imitations representing the moment the flowers were the most beautiful.

X

When he got his hands on the book. His hands had shaken. He had been relaxed as he bought it. A simple transformation. The smile the bookkeeper had given him. It had stunned him for a few seconds and his heart had dipped when he realized that look would not have been given if he had been himself.

But the book was in his hands so that meant he had it.

It had stayed in his weapons pouch until the team had dismissed. He had been fidgety as he continued with the missions. He had been so aware of the book in his pocket and had drawn attention from his Sensei and Sasuke but they had shrugged it off.

Usually Sasuke was the first to bolt after they dismissed but Naruto was so eager to see the book that he had been running off the moment Kakashi-sensei gave him their meeting time.

He had raced home his heart in his throat and when he finally got to open the book his hands had shook.

His enthusiasm had dimmed on seeing all the tools he would have to get but knowing he had the knowledge now that he could make the next step. It was nice.

But the book was expensive enough. And Naruto knew he would have to get far more books. This was the first step. So what next.

X

Girls talked. A lot especially about things to each other. Naruto knew he would have been pushing his luck going to the flower store Ino’s parents owned so he had gone to the one he knew that was far smaller on the other side of the village.

The old woman had been happy to recommend him several books on flowers and even gave Naruto a book to begin with. It was nice, even if it was another thing he would not have gotten as himself and not just because he was the Kyuubi. Who would help a boy figure out the perfect flowers?

X

“Windy!” Sakura yelped as the wind blew. Naruto sneezed as their group continued walking. It was too early.

“Heh.” Naruto looked back at Kakashi-sensei’s snicker. The man was the only one besides Sasuke that was fine so early in the morning.

“What?” Naruto grumbled.

“Hm nothing.” Kakashi-sensei laughed as his hand gentle ruffled through Naruto’s hair Naruto saw small white blossoms dropping as Kakashi-sensei ruffled his hair. “Just your hair was looking a little occupied.”

“Why did you move it Kakashi-sensei.” Sakura laughed. “It was so cute.” Naruto turned away and felt himself blush if only lightly.

“I can’t remember what that flower means though.” Kakashi-sensei sighed. “But I’m fairly certain they mean something like ‘hardy’ or something like that.”

“You couldn’t be more wrong.” Sakura snorted.

X

Make a dress. Well actually make improvements to a dress because the type of dress he dreamed of. It was not anywhere.

But there were close substitutions. But for now, he would do what he could do. He started with buying as many fake flowers that he could when not observed. Those things were hard to come by and even harder to buy. So he went slowly bag by bag.

Scrapping in his savings. Every four missions allowed him a bag. His days went on and normal and his supplies slowly rose and rose. Then came the day to actually test his knowledge.

X

His first real dress. Naruto stood in the dressing room. He stared at the white dress. Apparently a rejected bride dress of some kind but who cared? It was a simple strapless dress and he loved it.

It was beautiful and simple and it made him feel…different. He watched himself in the mirror and a smile appeared on his lips.

His first real dress all his own.

X

Then came to adjusting it. Naruto spent days stitching the flowers onto the fabric so he could then attach it to the dress and it really was a calming way to start his day and end it.

“What are you up to? You’re too old to be doing pranks now. That doesn’t suit the future Hokage.” Kakashi-sensei said as Naruto got to the meeting spot.

“You’re early!” Naruto gaped.

“That’s what you took from this?” Kakashi-sensei sighed. “I must have lost more points than I thought.” He muttered.

“You’re cancelling?” Naruto guessed. That was the only reason he could come up with for Kakashi-sensei turning up early.

“Something like that. Catch.” Naruto caught the scroll and glanced at it curiously. “That’s the mission for today. You guys are helping out some vets. See you.” Kakashi-sensei disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving Naruto gaping at the spot he had been.

He unrolled the scroll with a sigh and his eyes shot up at the amount they would be paid. Well at least there was that to look forward to.

X

It was finally finished. Naruto cradled it to his chest as his eyes burned. His dress was complete. He doubted he could wear it anywhere yet but it was complete. Finally.

He tugged off his clothes and pulled on the dress with gentle fingers. The soft frabric slid over his body and hugged his chest. The flowers in eternal bloom. Even if it was fake.

It looked great. It was what he had wanted. He was alive, in bloom.

“That looks nice.” A soft voice said and Naruto’s blood turned cold. He yelped even as he threw a kunai in the direction the voice had came from. He stepped back when Kakashi-sensei, when had he even gotten here, dropped from the ceiling easily.

Kakashi-sensei stepped forward and Naruto took a step back but the man’s eye was sweeping over the table full of fake flowers and sewing supplies.

“What are you…” Naruto asked shakily as Kakashi-sensei got closer to him. He flinched away at the arm that reached for him.

He felt himself being pulled if only lightly in a direction but he kept his eyes shut as his breath shuddered in his chest.

“That looks really nice. It suits you.” Kakashi-sensei said and Naruto opened his eyes to see Kakashi sensei had pulled them in front of the mirror. Kakashi-sensei’s hands were on his shoulder and he met Naruto’s gaze in the mirror. “This is what you were doing all this time right?” Naruto nodded slowly. Kakashi-sensei’s hands tightened for a bit and the man’s eye closed in the way it did when he smiled. “Good job, this is beautiful.”

“It is?”

“You look like the moment before winter comes. When flowers give their best.” Kakashi-sensei said softly. “I like that time of year.” He leaned against Naruto his chin resting on Naruto’s head. “Next time you can do a flower crown. Or did you do one already?”

“Sensei?” Naruto asked. He felt breathless. He had wanted someone to talk about this with and now that he had it. He was unsure of what to say.

“Do one for me too okay?” Kakashi-sensei continued. “A crown.” He met Naruto’s gaze in the mirror. “Right now, you’re a beautiful flower.” Naruto’s cheeks caught flame as he watched their reflection. He did feel beautiful. Especially as they stood together. The dress was pretty. All his work had been poured into it but he felt pretty too. He grinned at their reflection and his hand crept up until it covered his Sensei’s own.

 


End file.
